


A day out in Konoha

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi isn't feeling like facing the world today, so it's time for Sukea to make a visit to Konoha.





	A day out in Konoha

It was a bad day, he could feel it as soon as he woke up. It was one of those days that he was going to be stuck in his thoughts all day, unable to find an escape. 

It was a day Kakashi Hatake had to stop existing for a bit. 

He fixed the wig on his head, a small smile pulling at his lips when he saw an unfamiliar face looking back at him in the mirror. A face that hadn't killed countless shinobi, that hadn't lost almost everyone who ever mattered to him.

This was a face he could take outside and walk around with, at least for today. 

The camera fit around his neck easily, as if it was meant to be there. In a way, it sort of was. Sukea didn't exist without his camera, it was a large part of the character that had been created. Someone who could take all of the pictures they wanted, preserve all of their memories.

Someone who wasn't restricted and closed off. Who wanted everyone to enjoy themselves and someone who saved today's memories for Future Kakashi.

That was who replaced Kakashi on days like today. 

"Lets see what we can find today." He mused to himself, examining the lens on his camera for any scratches or smudges. Usually he wouldn't be worried, but he had taken the thing out a few months ago after getting home and finding Gai huddled up in his old turtle pillow. A sight not even Kakashi could avoid taking a picture of. 

The only bad part had been the moment he dropped his camera when Lee came springing out of nowhere for a hug. Kakashi could only assume he had been hiding somewhere under the mountain of blankets when he heard the jonin walk into the house after a week long mission. 

Well, that was sort of a lie. He knew Lee was there, he just hadn't thought the kid would actually jump at him for a hug. He was still new in Kakashi's life, still someone he was learning about. 

"I wonder…" he placed the cap back over his lens "Team Gai should be training this morning."

It was decided. There would be no better way to spend such a bad day than to get pictures of Kakashi's adopted family. He hadn't gotten any pictures of Lee yet, which was a travesty considering Kakashi had already declared his intentions to adopt to kid to his boyfriend. 

Boy had that been an interesting conversation. 

  
  


The shutter clicked, snapping the perfect picture of a beautiful bird taking a bath in the bath that had been set up just outside the Yamanaka's Flower shop. He chuckled when the blond girl at the door waved at him, a bright smile on her face.

One of the students at the academy currently, if he remembered correctly. That would be an interesting student to get, if the Hokage decided to try giving Kakashi students for a third time. 

He felt sorry for any of the kids who ended up with Kakashi as Sensei, and that was only if they were lucky enough to pass Kakashi's tests. No one had so far. 

"Oy!" He turned his attention away from the flower shop, a smile pulling at his lips when he saw Kurinie making her way over to him with a cheerful face and a bag full of food. "Out for a walk today, sukea?"

She paused before his name, her eyes examining the maskless face before deciding which name was appropriate for the situation.

Something he wished Asuma would take into consideration. It was never nice being called 'Kakashi' when he was trying to avoid being that person for the day. 

"I thought it was a nice day for a walk." He smiled fondly, laughing when Kurinei reached out with her free arm and hooked it around his right arm, tugging him down the street with her as he struggled to put the lens cap back onto his camera. 

"Well, i think i know the perfect place for pictures." She beamed, holding his arm close as they walked. Kurinei always seemed to love when Sukea came out for a visit, taking her opportunity to keep him close in a way Kakashi never allowed.

It was kind of nice. 

Still...he had intended on finding Gai and his team today for some pictures. Perhaps he could sneak away after a while and find them eating lunch? Gai always took the kids out for lunch after a good day of training. At least, he did when Kakashi wasn't available to cook for them. 

It would be nice to spend some time with Kurinei. They were both usually on separate missions, or doing their own thing in the village. Other than the monthly double dates kakashi went on with her, asuma and Gai. 

"Are you buying the snacks?" He nudged her shoulder playfully, smiling when she looked up at him with unimpressed eyes. "What? I don't carry my wallet on days like today."

"Fine." She gave her eyes a dramatic roll but otherwise continued to drag him through the streets of Konoha. 

  
  


The dumplings were nice. Kurinie had chosen the best place in konoha, making sure to order her and Sukea's favorites before they went to find a seat. 

"So, are you excited?" He glanced over at her from behind the dumpling in his hand, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "The academy exams are next week."

Oh ...that was a conversation meant for Kakashi, but she was still expecting an answer of some sort. Something from Sukea's mouth that told her how Kakashi was feeling. 

He gave his shoulders a shrug. "I'm sure the graduates will be promising." He nodded. They usually were quite promising when it came to their skill, but it was their teamwork that always got them kicked out of Kakashi's team. 

"He's not going to fail another team is he?" She sighed, her eyes burrowing into sukea for an answer. 

"If he gets a team that can pass his test, i'm sure he won't fail them." He stated "but you know how he is."

"Gai is about the only person who can ever get him to talk." She sighed, causing Sukea to look over at her in confusion. 

She didn't honestly believe that, did she?

"He's…" he waved his hand in a poor attempt to come up with the proper word to describe Kakashi. "He's complicated, but he has people he trusts and listens to, and i know for a fact it is more than just Gai."

"Name one." Kurinie huffed.

"You." The word fell from his lips with ease, surprising both of them just a little. "And if we're being honest, Asuma as well. Though….he's still struggling a little there."

"Because of Lord Third?" He nodded his head "Asuma wouldn't blame him for that. He has his own problems with his father."

"Still, you shouldn't think you two are not important to him." He whispered "he's closed off, but he has his important people."

"Can he count them on one hand?" She asked with a playful smile.

"On three fingers to be exact." He smirked, holding up a hand for emphasis. "Gai, Kurenai, Asuma." He held up a finger with each name her listed off, smiling when Kurinie looked down at her own food with soft eyes and a fond smile. "You three are the only ones who cares to notice the path he was going down and do something about it. Don't think for a second that it doesn't mean something to him."

"Still, I hope he realizes that its time to let old wounds heal." She said with a proud smile, chucking when Sukea's eyes went wide. A hint of Kakashi peeking through. "Oh." She focused on something behind Him, her arm bolting up into the air "Gai! Over here!"

Sukea choked on the food he had just been nibbling at. Gai wasn't supposed to see him. He was supposed to take pictures in private without being caught.

Well, without being caught too quickly. 

"Kurinai!" A great burst of wind went flying past him, arms wrapping themselves around Kurenai for a crushing hug.

He could hear the kids running after their Sensai a bit behind him, intent on finding the man who had likely promised to buy lunch. 

The minute those familiar kind eyes had found him, he felt his back go stiff. This was a face Gai recognized, he always did. Kakashi couldn't figure out why. 

The good thing is that Gai wouldn't make a scene. He seemed to know that Sukea was meant to be a disguise. 

The bad thing was that Kakashi was probably going to get a lecture when they went to bed because Gai always wanted to him tell him when he was feeling this low and hateful. 

He was supposed to be Gai's boyfriend though, not his burden.

"Sukea!" He tilted his head, a smile pulling at his lips. He guessed getting lectured was worth seeing that proud smile being directed at him when he didn't have to be Kakashi.

"Hello Again." He smiled back at the other man "I see you got yourself a little gang."

He glanced back over at the kids, chuckling when he saw them all examining hin closing. "H...hello."

"Who are you." Lee bolted up close, a little too close for Sukea's comfort. 

"M...my name is Sukea." He said calmly, watching as the kid examined him. 

"Lee let it go." He glanced over at Neji, the ever annoyed and impatient ninja. He reminded Sukea of a young Kakashi. "Why are you so concerned about Gai Sensai's love life?"

Sukea's eyes darted back to Gai, a playful smile hiding behind an otherwise pretty neutral face. He ignored the moment that Gai narrowed his eyes towards him, turning around in his spot and beaming at the kids.

"That's cute." He smiled softly, "You don't need to worry about Gai's love life kid."

Lee glanced over at his Sensei, and his eyes flaring with annoyance when he saw whatever look was currently on Gai's face. 

"He refuses to tell us." He declared in annoyance. "We know he is with someone but for some reason he refuses to tell us who."

His heart fluttered. Gai had always been so careful with Kakashi. He wasn't the best at respecting the man's limits most of the time, but he seemed to always know when it was important to Kakashi for things to happen at his pace.

"I wouldn't worry about it kiddo." He said softly "His boyfriend is not the best with other people. Gai will yell you when he knows he is ready."

"Why would Gai Sensei not want his students to know who it is that makes him so happy?" He tilted his head. He hadn't thought that Gai's attitude had changed at all when him and Kakashi got together a few months ago. "He's so happy these days, and he can't wait to get home after a mission." 

God, he was going to kiss the life out of Gai later. Right now however, he had some explaining to do for Lee." 

"It's not that Gai doesn't want you to know." He smiled back at the other man, chuckling when Gai's shoulders instantly relaxed and that familiar bright smile returned to his face. "Gai is being respectful of his boyfriend."

"So this guy doesn't want to meet us?" Tenten huffed, stomping her foot into the ground as she glared at the bruneat. 

He needed to fix this, not make it worse.

"You are still kids. You don't know what other people have experienced in their lives." He explained softly "this has nothing to do with you i am sure. Kakashi quiet enjoys your team."

He instantly regretted his decision, finding himself faced with three very angry kids glaring at their Sensei behind him. 

"You're dating Kakashi Sensei!?" Neji actually sounded upset. How did he sound upset? Nothing upset that kid. 

"Kakashi Sensei is a great choice of partner!" Sukea wanted to hug Lee for his proclamation of support. Kakashi had chosen right in deciding that Lee was the only son he would ever need. 

"That is an amazing upgrade!" He couldn't tell if Tenten was insulting Gai, or him. Either way, ouch. 

"Don't tell him you know." Gai smiled, his face soft and happy when Sukea glanced back at him. "He will let his walls down for you soon enough, I'm sure of it."

"You give that man too much credit." Sukea huffed in amusement, pushing himself to his feet and reaching for his camera. 

His breath caught in his lungs when Gai appeared in front of him, his face merely inches away from his face. 

"One request before you leave." He looked into those soft eyes and sighed. Even Sukea couldn't say no to Gai. 

"What can I do for you, Gai?" He asked playfully.

Gai tapped the front of Sukea's camera, careful to make sure the lens cap was on "A picture." He declared proudly "I'm quite fond of our team picture, but you are the best photographer i know. I am certain a picture you took would be even better. Especially since we have been a team for almost a year now." 

He turned his eyes back to the kids. "Up for it?" He tilted his camera into view for emphasis. 

"A picture sounds wonderful!" Tenten beamed. "Come on. It's going to be way cooler done by Gai Sensai's friend!"

Sukea chuckled. Perhaps Kakashi's night would not be so difficult after all. 


End file.
